Threesome
by Mactaylorsgirl
Summary: Mac/Claire/Stella  have dinner,drinks and some late night lovin'. Very OOC but thats how i like to write em'


It was the summer and Detective Mac Taylor was was scribbling down notes on a piece of paper when his partner in crime Stella Bonasera came into his office.

''Hey Mac''. Stella smiled.'' I just wanted to give you this file, you don't have to look at it now though''.

''Thanks Stell, I will have a look at it in a moment''. Mac smiled warmly. It was about 90 degrees outside and he was wearing a shirt but with no tie and he loosed 3 of the buttons showing off his muscled chest.

_Gosh that's hot. Stella thought noticing her befriends current attire. Stella!she scolded herself mentally He is your best-friend and he is married. Shouldn't be thinking like that._

_''_OK no problem Mac''. Stella said as she turned around to walk out the door. Just as she got near the door Mac stopped her.

''Hey Stella''. Mac said

''Yeah''. Stella replied whilst turning around.

''um.. Claire wants to know if you would like to come round to our house for dinner tonight and seen as it is a Friday and were both off work tomorrow, were going to have a couple of drinks and you could stay at our house if you want, you know how you and Claire like to hit the shops on a early saturday ''. Mac asked whilst laughing,

''Really Mac, i'd love too'' Stella said whilst trying to hide her excitement.

''Great, see you at 7?''.

''Yep, alright see you at 7'' Stella said and walked out.

Mac smiled and picked up his Blackberry and phoned his wife.

''Hello''? Claire said.

''Hey baby, its only me, i'm just letting you know that Stella will be joining us for dinner tonight, she will be coming round about 7''. Mac said warmly.

''Great, I finish work at about 4 so I will stop for some groceries on the way home''.

''Sounds good to me, ill be home for about 6 so ill see you then?''Mac asked.

''Yep, see you then. Love you''.

''Love you too''. And with that, Mac hang up and got on with his work.

The day went pretty fast for Mac and Claire, soon they were both home.

''Claire honey, where are you?''. Mac asked whilst toeing of his shoes at the door and putting his gun and holster in a safe place.

''In the kitchen''. A faint voice replied back.

''Hi''. Mac said and wrapped his arms around his lovely wife's waist .

''Hi''.Claire replied back.

''Missed you''. Mac whispers in her ear and started planted warm kisses on her neck.

''Mmmm... darling''.Claire moaned arching her neck to give Mac better access.

''What we having''. Mac whispered in her ear. His voice husky with a faint bout of arousal.

''lasagne and some salad, now why don't you go get a quick shower''. Claire suggested.

''Mmm... but only if you join me''. Winked Mac.

''I don't think so Mr Taylor now go get your cute ass in that shower now''.Claire said.

''OK''. Mac pouted and walked off into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

Just then, the door bell rang.''Coming'' Claire shouted. She opened the door to Stella who was wearing a pair of jeans with a simple fitting top and some high heeled boots. She also had a overnight bag over her shoulder.

''Stella, its great to see you again''. Claire smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

''Hey Claire, its good to see you again''. Stella said whilst returning the hug.

''So''. Stella said whilst surveying the room. ''Where's Mac''. Stella asked.

''Oh he is just getting a quick shower''. Claire said.

Stella simply nodded and then she noticed Mac coming out of the bathroom in a nice white shirt accompanied buy some jeans and black socks.

''Hey Stella''. Mac said with a smile and walked over to Stella and held his arms out for a hug.

''Hey Mac''. Stella said and hugged Mac, she felt week at the knees when she inhaled his aftershave.

They both gently pulled apart and softly smiled at each other.

''Would you like a drink Stella''?. Claire asked.

''Red wine would be fine thanks''.Stella replied.

''Mac''?

''I'll have the same thanks''.

''Alright, why don't you both come through to the kitchen, tea is ready now''.Claire said.

''Great, i'm starving''. Stella said whilst licking her lips.

The three headed into the kitchen and enjoyed there delicious half a hour later of general chit chat and eating the three were finished.

''Wow Claire, that was gorgeous, your a amazing cook''.Stella said, feeling a little bit tipsy. They had just finished there 2nd bottle of wine and showing no signs of stopping.

''Thanks Stella,hey I bought a new DVD today wanna watch it?''Claire asked whilst putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

''Sure'' Stella said whilst getting up and heading over to the couch with a bottle of wine. ''Hey Mac, you coming''?. Stella asked.

''Nah, you girls have fun watching the film. Im just going to do a little work''. Mac replied .

'Oh..ok have fun'' Stella giggled.

Claire put the DVD and joined Stella on the couch and watched the film. About hour into the film. The girls consumed half the bottle of wine and were starting to feel the effects of it. Suddenly Claire asked Stella a weird question.

''Hey Stell''. Claire slurred.

''Yeah'' Stella replied.

''Random question but have u ever had a threesome'' Claire asked.

Stella's eyes snapped quickly open at the question here friend had just asked her.

''What the hell Claire, you're drunk you don't know what your talking about''. Stella said shocked.

''Im, not drunk..just...happy''. Claire grinned and laughed.

''Yeah you are, now i'm just going to forget that you asked that''. Stella said.

''Stella, please just answer it. We are two girlfriends just having a friendly chat.''Claire said almost pleading.

Sighing heavily, Stella clicked off the TV and turned to face Claire.

''OK no I have not''. Stella said in all honesty. But in her mind, she had to admit kissing another girl could be hot. ''Why are you asking me this, have you had a threesome''. Stella asked, can't believing she is having this conversation.

''No but I would like one, kissing another girl could be hot''.Claire smiled.

Claire put her drink down and turned to face Stella with a serious look.''Stella, if I asked you to have a threesome with me and Mac.. would you?''. Stella wanted to scream ''YES, YES, YES'' she had always fancied Mac and she secretly thought Claire was beautiful. In the end, weather it was the amount of wine she consumed made her confident Stella whispered to her friend. ''Yes''.

Claire grinned like a Cheshire cat and quickly come up with a plan on how to get Mac involved.

The girls walked into the small office room where Mac was happily strumming his guitar. He had his back to them so he didn't see Stella and Claire enter the room.

''Mac''. Claire purred. Mac turned round and his eyes bulged and his mouth dropped. Their stood in the door way was a underwear clad Claire and Stella. Claire was wearing a sexy little black baby doll which opened at the front, but there was a tiny bow which was holding the fabric covering her breasts. She teemed that up with a black thong and high heeled shoes. Stella was wearing a purple lace tank top, teemed with a lace thong and also some heels. Mac thought she would like Lace, he has always seen it peeking out of her cleavage., not like he has looked but its not hard to miss and he is only a guy.

''W-h-at are you doing''?. Mac stuttered, cock going stiff just at the sight of the two beautiful lady's in front of him.

''Well Mac''.Began Claire and she has Stella walked over to a very stunned Mac and pushed him gently on the couch and the girls straddled a thigh each.''Me and Stella got talking and we came onto the topic of convocation of threesomes…

''You mean you just blatantly asked me straight up if i had a threesome''. Stella interrupted and grinned.

''Well yes, anyways we both haven't had a threesome but we both thought it would be hot and we both came to the agreement that we find you sexy and sexually attractive. Obviously i do because i'm married to you but Stella thinks the same as me, don't cha''. Claire asked Stella and turned to her.

Stella leaned forward and whispered against his lips. ''Yes''. Stella crushed her lips with his and Mac immediately stiffened but then responded to the kiss due to the current ache in his groin. After a little tongue duelling kiss they broke apart and Stella licked her lips.''Mmmm Mac your a great kisser, got sexy lips''.Stella winked.

''I agree'' Claire pipped up and leaned forward and captured Macs lips with her own. Whilst lost in the kiss Claire moved her hand over to Stella's thigh whilst Stella was licking and sucking on Mac's ear lobe, and Mac undid the little bow that was holding Claire's baby doll together. As soon as it was released, here breast's spilled out of it. Claire broke the kiss and reached over to Stella and pulled her tank top over her head. Mac was watching in amazement as the girls kissed each cleared his throat and said. ''um.. why don't we take this to the bedroom''.

The girls both grinned at each other and took a arm each of Mac and lead him to the there, they gentle pushed Mac onto the bed quickly joined him. Stella quickly dishevelling him of his jeans and Claire doing the same with his shirt. Once Stella got his jeans down she quickly worked on his boxers. Pulling them down his member quickly sprung gasped at the size and thickness . She held him in hand and rubbed the hardened shaft up and down ''Mmmm''. Mac moaned and bit his lip. Claire quickly joined Stella and Claire placed her tongue on the tip of his dick. Mac was moaning in delight, ''come on Stella, join in he taste's good''. Claire winked. Stella responded immediately and ran her tongue up and down it and Claire did the same. Twirling and wurling there tongues around the head and dipping it in the slit. ''MMM Oh..fuck yeah..''. Mac said and found his hands in the masses of curls holding the two woman in place pulling there hair back so he could watch what they were they were finished. Mac told them to lie down. He reached into the bottom side cabinet and pulled out a loved watching Claire play and touch herself with her sex toys

''fuck each other with that ''. Mac said whilst rubbing his shaft.

Claire and Stella laughed at each other and Mac sat next to the bed and watched with excitement.

Claire picked up the vibrator and turned it to highest setting and rubbed it on her clit.

'''Mmm. fuck that feels good !'' Stella screamed. Claire frantically rubbed her clit and shoved it in her tight hole, she repeated this process over and over a again. She glanced over at Mac who was pleasuring himself.

''OH FUCK THAT FEELS AMAZING.. Claire, Claire, CLAIRE! Stella screamed.

''Mmmm fuck''. Stella she got her breath back… ''your turn''. She winked lazily stroked the vibrator up and down her pussy and doing the same Claire done to her. Claire was whimpering with exercy ''mmm oh Stella fuck me good''.

''Stop''. Mac suddenly said.

Lying down on either side of Mac-who was kneeling in the middle, Claire and Stella could feel themselves growing wetter, getting excited in what Mac was going to do leaned down and kissed Claire's and Stella's bud . He then placed his fingers at the entrance of Stella and slowly inserted them in her hot pussy.''Mmm Mac''. Stella moaned with a sigh. Simultaneously he leaned down and opened Claire's core into a V and licked a long line up her slit-nibbling and sucking on her clit whilst still fingering Stella .Claire laced her fingers through his hair screaming at how good it felt him licking her out. .All you could hear in the room and they were pretty sure the neighbours could as well were a series of moans and screams. Mac was begging for a realise; pre-cum accumulating on the head of his cock. He stopped his ministrations and said;

''So , which one of you sexy ladies get to fuck me first'' Mac grinned. The girls giggled and looked at each other .

''go on Stella, you go first''. Claire winked

Mac lay down and reached into his bedside table for a condom,a found one rather quickly and waited for Stella to straddle him. ''Put that on me please''. He grinned passing her the foil packet. Stella wormed herself down his body and opened the packet and rolled the latex sheath down his length. She positioned herself over his dick and sank down on it earning a throaty moan escape her mouth.''Mmm.. oh yeah…so big '' Stella moaned. She leaned back and placed her hands on his legs and arched her back and began riding him. ''Oh fuck Mac, yeah that's it''.

Mac placed his hands on her hips a thrusted to meet her movements. Claire was kneeled beside Mac and he lent over and wounded his hand in her hair and gentle pulled her eye level with him. ''I love you baby'' Mac panted before kissing her passionately. His hands left Stella's hips and he gently placed them on Claire's breast's and massaged them-pinching her nipples to hard peaks. Mac could feel his balls tighten which meant he was going to cum which he didn't want to it was too early. So he flipped Stella over and withdrew from here and grabbed Claire's hips and lay her on her hands and knees and swiftly entered her from behind. ''Mmm.. oh Maccc.. we love this position don't we baby''.Claire panted.

''Oh yeah..you feel so tight and warm''.Mac replied back also panting. Mac glanced a look Stella who was fucking her self with the toy. He gave her a little wink ''enjoying yourself''. Mac smiled. All Stella could do was nod. ''Ohh fuuucckk Maaacc i'm going to cummm''. Claire practically screamed. ''Come for me baby''. Mac panted in her ear.''MMM MAACCCC''. Claire screamed, the scream erupted the whole house. And Stella was bathing in her own after glow off a orgasm but Mac still needed his. He withdrew from Claire and threw the condom off and turned Claire around.''Open your mouth for me'' Mac wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft and rubbed franticly up and down his cock until he felt his release coming and then… ''mmmmm fuuckk ahhhh''. His shaft jetted hot thick streams of cum from the slit, some of it shot into Claire's Mouth, face and the wall after coming hard he steadied his breathing Claire licked him dry. ''I love you'' Mac said. ''I love you too''. Claire replied. He threw the condom into the bin and went into the bathroom to dry down. Stella was already asleep due to the amazing orgasm she had. Mac climbed into bed in the middle and Claire followed he spooned up beside Claire and whispered in her ear ''Thanks for tonight baby you and Stella were amazing ''.Mac said whilst licking her ear and playing with her breast's. ''No problem and Mac will you stop that and just go to sleep, god we just had sex and you want another round. You mr need a warning sign on your head saying 'WARNING HORNY 24 HOURS A DAY'.Claire laughed.

''Yeah,yeah waterer, I love you good night''. Mac whispered and drifted off to sleep

**FIN: Hoped you liked ;) please review **


End file.
